Long Live
by Percabeth-is-Endless
Summary: Yet another Percabeth songfic. "Long Live" by Taylor Swift. Set right after the Titan War. REVIEW! XD


Percy POV

It was the night after the Titan War. I was lying with Annabeth on the beach, her snuggled close to me and using my arm as a pillow. We were relaxing on the cool sand, staring up at the stars.

I found Zoe's constellation, _The Huntress_ and smiled, thinking about those memories, at Westover Hall, on the road with Apollo, and –of course- at Hoover Dam where we had a massive laughing fit over the "dam snack bar".

We couldn't really hear the soothing sound of the waves over the campfire sing-a-long that the Apollo cabin was leading. They were especially loud tonight, I guess it was because all the stress from the war was finally over and we could relax…for now anyway.

They began a new song, which I recognised as _Long Live_ by Taylor Swift. I listened to the lyrics as the campers' voice floated down from the campfire area and found they matched surprising well with all the tension that we had just been through:

_I said remember this moment  
In the back of my mind.  
The time we stood with our shaking hands,  
The crowd in the stands went wild_

I remembered the end of the Titan War. Luke had just stabbed Annabeth's dagger into his Achilles heel and killed Kronos. He really was a hero. By the time the gods walked in, my hands were still shaking from the shock of it all.

_We were the kings and the queens  
As they read off our names_.

I remember feeling like I was royalty as the gods announced our rewards for winning the Titan War.

_That night you danced like you knew our lives would never be the same._

That night we had celebrated massively. All the stress gone, nothing to worry about, not then anyway.

_You held your head like a hero,  
On a history book page._

All my friends and fellow campers looked so happy and held their heads like heroes, which I knew we were.

_It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age._

It was **near** the end of a decade, but it definitely was the start of an age. The start of a new time with new beginnings. A new Olympus, designed by Annabeth, and some new behaviour from the gods, no more undetermined and left out demigods, equality with all.

_Long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined  
Just for me and you_

Long live the memories of all the obstacles we had to overcome to get to where we are now. Safe. Long live how the Olympians honoured us – the Heroes of Olympus.

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day,  
We will be remembered_

Long live our legacy, that what we did may live on forever, myth or reality. Because after all that I'm sure, the heroes of the second Titan War will surely be remembered.

_I said remember this feeling,  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all those years that we stood there on the sidelines,  
Wishing for right now_

I told myself to remember how life feels right now, with Annabeth in my arms, and the world at peace – sort of. Then I thought of all those years that we stood there watching the Titan army rise, and we were just wishing it was all over, wishing for what we had now.

_They were the kings and the queens,  
You traded your baseball cap for a crown_

The Kings and Queens of Olympus were giving us our rewards. I guess you could say Annabeth traded her magical baseball cap for a "crown", the official title of _Official Architect of Olympus._

_Then they gave us our trophies,  
And we held them up for our town._

Once each of us had been rewarded, we held our prizes with joy. It was an unforgettable moment.

_And the cynics were outraged,  
Screaming "This is absurd!"  
'Cause for a moment a band of thieves in ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

Even though none of them showed it, some of the gods and goddesses would've been pretty peeved about all the attention and honour we demigods were receiving. I mean we certainly didn't look like anything special, just a gang of ratty teenagers in torn and blood-stained clothes.

_Long live the walls we crashed through,  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you  
I was screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

After fighting multiple Titans, facing countless monsters and saving the world, it was hard to say I was afraid of anything , it was hard to say I was afraid of anything anymore, but who knows? The world will eventually conjure up some new horrification to throw at me.

_Long live all the mountains we moved  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

Long live the mountains we moved, what mountains have we been to? Mount Tam/Othyrus, Mount Olympus…  
But I certainly had the thrill of my life fighting all those dragons and monsters, and the time of my life fighting them with Annabeth by my side.

_Singing long live, the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders,  
One day  
We will be remembered._

All those different looks on your face throughout the war; worry, sadness, hope, happiness, sickness etc. I couldn't forget them. I guess it was because they were _Annabeth's _faces, and I didn't want to forget, because they were _Annabeth's._

_Hold on, to spinning around_

Hold on to all those times the world seemed like it was spinning. Keep those memories so we can look back and laugh.

_Confetti falls to the ground_

Celebrations, dances, parties, confetti

_May these memories break our fall_

May these memories cheer us up when we're down, and make the world seem less harsh

_Will you take a moment,  
Promise me this.  
That you'll stand by me forever,_

That's what I want. I want my Wise Girl to be by my side forever, to keep me going. Where would I be without her?

_But if God forbid fate should step in,  
And force us into a goodbye,_

I don't know what I would do without Annabeth. There were pretty much only two things that would get in the way of us, the Fates, – I shivered at the thought of them snipping Luke's life string back when I was twelve – or the Olympians, one **specific** Olympian most likely. Athena, Annabeth's mother, the one that possibly hates us together the most.

_If you have children someday_

I silently winced at the thought of Annabeth having children with somebody else, not that we have a good chance of living to that age anyway but still. Annabeth must've sensed my discomfort because she snuggled closer and slid her arms around me. I hugged her tighter in return.

_When they point to the pictures,  
Please tell them my name_

I knew she would do that, even without me asking her to. She would gladly tell her kids of all the memories we shared, if it didn't make her too emotional. I know it probably would make me emotional thinking about all those happy (sort of) times, and not being with the special person I went through it all with.

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

All those celebrations, all those times we were congratulated, all those times people cheered because of us

_Tell them how I hope they shine_

I only hope Annabeth's children could shine half as much as she does. I hope they would be half as amazing as she is. I kissed her head because it just felt right. Being here, at my favourite place in the world, with –right now- my favourite person.

_Long live the walls we crashed through,  
I had the time of my life,  
With you_

The majority of my best memories were filled with Annabeth. Because the song was right, I had the time of my life with her and I never wanted that to change.

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through  
How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you.  
Screaming long live all the magic we made  
And bring on all the pretenders  
I'm not afraid_

Long live all the memories, I'm not afraid

_Long live all the mountains we moved,  
I had the time of my life  
Fighting dragons with you_

Every moment with you, was the time of my life

_Singing long live, the look on your face  
And bring on all the pretenders  
One day  
We will be remembered_

I listened to the last words of the song fade away and the laughter and cheering of the campers rise. I thought about all the amazing memories Annabeth and I have shared together. Our stories will be passed down the generations for many demigods to come.

I sat up and kissed Annabeth's head. "Come on, the campfire's finished. We should get back to our cabins"

"But it's so relaxing just laying here. Can't we stay?"

She turned her head in my direction and I made the mistake of looking into her eyes. Her normally stormy grey eyes were now pleading me to do as she asked. _"Ugh, why does she have to be so beautiful?"_

"Fine" I replied, "We'll stay. But if we get chased by harpies it's all on you."

She laughed. I thought about how much a loved her laugh as I kissed her forehead and lay back down with my arms behind my head, her head on my chest.

As we lay there looking up at the stars, with the calming sound of the waves, it was as if time had stopped and we were frozen in this wonderful moment. Just Annabeth and I, the world was at peace and nothing disturbing us.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Hey guys. I was thinking of redoing this songfic –in another chapter- in Annabeth's POV. But I'll only do it if you guys want me to so…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
